The Mega Dare
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo have a competition in who can stay biomerged with their digimon longest -complete-
1. Prolouge

**I know I said a week on which idea I'd use before I decided**

**Yet certain people are worried about me getting reported, and saying poll stories are bad here**

**Here I go with the winner (with 1, and the only vote)**

**"The Mega Dare"**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Japan, or as normal as it got with all the evil digimon that kept getting into the real world and causing chaos<p>

Thankfully the Tamers and their good digimon were around to keep everyone safe.

And speaking of the Tamers, Takato, Rika, Ryo, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and even Suzi and Jerri were all in the woods on the outskirts of the city where there homes were

Impmon was stuck babysitting the twins/ his tamers Ai and Mako. Which was chaos in of itself

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Mako I'll save ya!" Beelzemon said flying after the child who was speeding away on the digimons motorcycle<p>

"I knew playing with his motorcycle was a bad idea," Ali said watching Beelzemon fly off to the resuce

* * *

><p>Anyway back to every one else<p>

They were tranning in the hopes of getting stronger, just in case more powerrful evil digimon came

They did this in the woods since they didn't want to accidently hurt and/or scare any of the people back home.

Ready for this Sakuyamon?" Terriermon and Henry, now MegaGargomon said as they fired a ton of missles at the sexy foxy digimon.

Sakuyamon countered by making a huge force field out of flower petals

Ryo and Takato, also biomerged with their digimon were having something of a sword fight

Also Lopmon, now her champion form, Antylamon was sparring with Kazu and Guardamon

Which left Kenta and MarineAngemon ended up battling Calimon and Jerri.

"Is this traning of a love fest?" Kenta said seeing his digimon attack Calimon with his little heart attacks, which just made Calimon happy and dance.

After about an hour or so of traning, all the biomerged tamers were tired

"Whew," Guilomon said Ryo and Cyberdramon can really fight.

"You know it," Justimon said "We're the best mega around,"

"Excuse me?" Sakuyamon said "Renamon and I could do circles around you,"

"Plus you have the least biomerge experience," Rika added

"You're all wrong," MegaGargomon said

"We're the big, mean, green, biomerged machine," Terriermon said

This ended up causing an argument between the four megas

Until Kazu of all people yelled

"QUIET!"

Everyone shut up

"I know the perfect way to solve this," he said

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Game Rules and Busted Bikes

"Okay," Kazu said "Brace yourselves for the ultimate contest in endurance, stelth, brains, st..."

"Just tell us," everyone else and their digimons said

"Okay," Kazu said "Since a digimons strength comes from it's tamer, and being biomerged is like the best combination of tamer and digimons combined power. The challenge is basically for Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo to stay in their mega forms with their digimon. And whoevers a mega for the longest time is the winner."

"But how will we know when they change back?" Kenta said

"Easy," Kazu answered "You, me, Jerri, and Suzy will each act as a witness and inform the others when they turn back into rookie and tamer."

"Wow..." Kenta said "That's accually a pretty good idea,"

"Pretty good?" Kazu said "It's great! I call," Ryo and Cyberdramon

"Whoa wait a second," Henry said "We should start the contest tomarrow,"

"Why?" Takato and Guilmon asked

"Who knows how long this could take," Henery said "No reason to freak out our parents when were all running around as knights, older women, giant green robots, and...What ever Justimon is,"

"He's got a point," Sakuyamon said

"Ya and the fact that we all just trained are butts of. We should do this when we're all rested and evenly matched," Justimon said

"Fine," Kazu said "But I still call Justimon,"

"Takato and Guilmon," Jerri said

"Sakuyamon," Kenta said

"And Lopmon and I are with my big grother and Terriermon," Suzi said

So with the ground rules set, the tamers and their digimon went home for a night of rest.

The mega challenge awaiting half of them

Yet as they went home Kenta, who was getting a lift on Guardramon asked Kazu something

"Hey Kazu," he said

"Ya," Kazu said

"If this is a challenge about mega, then shouldn't MarineAngemon and I technically win? He's been a mega ever since I had him,"

"The contest is only for biomerged megas," Kazu said

Kenta felt upset, yet had a thought just then

"Wait if MarineAngemon already a mega? Then if I'm able to biomerge with him, we should become something stronger than a mega. A super mega!" he thought "Maybe that just might work,"

* * *

><p>Back with Beelzemon<p>

"Whew, you're okay kid," the mega digimon said holding Mako in his arms

"Ya but your bike isn't," Ali said comming over and pointing to the desrtoied bike

"MY BIKE!" Beelzemon cried

"Don't you have GEICO?" Ali said

* * *

><p><strong>So which biomerged mega will win?<strong>

**Will Impmon ever fix his bike?**

**And will Kenta and his digimon become the first super mega?**

**Two or all questions will be answered**

**l8ter**


	3. Game On!

The sun rose on the following day, the day of the competition.

All the Tamers had told their parents they'd be gone for a few days maybe. Their parents didn't mind, so long as their digimon were with them. Hey they let them go to digital world and fight the D-Reaper, a few days of goofy dare game couldn't cause that much chaos by compairision to those things. Could it?

Anyway they (except Kenta, MarineAngemon, Impmon, and the twins) were all in the park where Guilmons little hut home was

"Everyone ready?" Takato said

"We just need to wait for Kenta," Kazu said

Soon enought the glasses wearing tamer and his little digimon came comming over

"Why's MarineAngemon got the bandage on his head?" Henry said

* * *

><p>-Flash back-<p>

Last night Kenta was trying to put his plan into action

"Biomerge activate!" Kenta said putting his digivice to his chest and fell backward onto his digimon. Hoping that he would biomerge with his digimon.

Yet all that happened was MarineAngemon screaming as Kenta fell on him

-end flashback-

* * *

><p>"Their no such thing as a super mega," Kenta said embarassed<p>

"Huh?" Takato said confussed

"C'mon," Rika said "Renamon and I are ready to beat you guys,"

"You all going down boys," Renamon added

"I wou'ldn't be so sure about that," Ryo said

"Enough talk," Kazu said "Let get to biomerging," Kazu said

Just then the four biomerging tamers did their thing

"Biomerge activate!" they said

And in a few moments their were four (not counting MarineAngemon) mega digimon in the park.

"C'mon Suzi," MegaGargomon said extending his giant hand out for his little sis, and Lopmon to climb on "Let's find a place to stay for a while. No way we can stay here without freaking people out,"

"Or squishing them," Suzi said "Ew,"

Justimon and Kazu few off somewhere as well

"Good thing I brought these," Rika said as Sakuyamon got a briefcase out full of her moms clothes "Now Renamon and I will blend perfectly with eveyone else,"

Sakuyamon went in Guilmons hut to change

"Maybe we should try that Takato," Guilmon said

"Ya," Takato agreed guessing most people seeing a tall knight running around would be strange

"I'll help," Jerri said "But where are we going to put all that armor?"

"How about in there?" Guilom said pointing to his home

"Works for me," Takato said

"We're still in here," Sakuyamon said still changing her outfit

"Well I least lets get that helmet off you," Jerri said

Which that Gallantmon kelt down and Jerri proceeded to remove his helmet

Yet when she did she got a nasty suprise

"Huh," she gasped

"What?" Galloantmon said

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're..."

"Here," Kenta said getting a mirror that was in Rika's briefcase

"AH!" Gallantmon screamed

* * *

><p><strong>What's Gallantmon look like without his armor?<strong>

**What madness ensures for the four megas**

**Any suggestions for stuff you want to see next? **

**(I'd really appriciate some. Especally for MegaGargomon. He's gonna be challenge for me in this)**

**And who do you think should win?**

**l8ter **


	4. Mega Issues

Takato and Guilmon looked at their new face.

Picture Takato, now picture Takato with Guilmons skin colors, little horns and bat wings on his head, and a little dino muzzle. He still had his brown hair to by the way.

"We've got hair," Guilmon said feling his new hair do

Takato was speechless

"Well there goes blending in public," Jerri said

Just then Sakyuamon stepped out in her new outfit. Some jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a blueblue baseball hat.

Yet as she stepped out she saw the real Gallantmon

"AH!" Rika and Renamon screamed

"Relax Sakuyamon it's us," Guilmon said

"That's what you look like with that armor off?" Rika said

"A tall humanlike dionsaur with brown hair," Renamon said

"Looks like this contest is ours to win," Rika said "Kenta can you please get all are armor, are black and white suit, and are staff?"

"When did I become a butler?" Kenta said

"Hey you're on my team, minus well make yourself useful," Sakuyamon said

"Ugh, c'mon MarineAngemon," Kenta said going to get Sakuyamons things

Then the foxy lady digimon and little butlers were off

"So what do we do now guys?" Jerri said to Gallantmon

"Well we can't go out like this," Takato said

"So we're going to stay here Takato?" Guilmon said pointing to his little hut

"Guess so," Takato said as they tried getting in, sadly all their armor was stopped them from entering.

"We better get the rest of that stuff off you two," Jerri said

With that they all continued to remove Gallantmons armor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

MegaGargomon was flying back to the woods. Henry guessed that would be the best place for a giant green digital robot to hide while the challege was going on

"Whee!" Suzi said ridding in MegaGargomons giant hands "It's like you're a big plane Henry,"

"This is your captain speaking," Terriermon said "We'll be landing in the forest very soon,"

Henry chuckled at Terriermons little gag.

"Good thing I do Tai chi," Henry thought "Maybe I can gather our chi in some stance and endure the merge by simply willing it on. Or just they're meditate or something. It's all about concerving energy,"

"Henry," Suzi said just then "If we're going to the forest, then can we go back home for a second and get my swin suit so I can go swiming in the pond?"

"Suzi we can't go back to the city like this," Terriermon said "We'll get..."

Just then Suzi started pouting, Lopmon covered her ears from all the yelling and screaming she made

"I'll go get it Suzi," Lopmon said turning into Antylamon and hopping back to the city "I don't think my ears could've taken much more of that," she said to herself

* * *

><p>Back with Sakuyamon and Kenta<p>

The foxy didgital lady was blending in perfectly, yet maybe a bit to perfectlly.

"Whoa check out the chick dude," some guy said "She's hot,"

"Smokin," the other guy said

Pretty soon the two dudes were attempting to hit on are beautiful lady

"Hey baby," one of the dudes said "What's a hotty like you doing hanging out with a kid and a thing,"

"Hey," Kenta said

The other dude poked MarineAngemon

"How about going out with some real men?" the first dude said wrapping his arm around Sakuyamon

"Spirit Stirke," Sakuyamon whispered as three fox spirits shot out of her body

"AH!" Both dudes cried as the fox spirits swrilled around them.

In the end they ran away. One of them wet their pants

"Well that's one way to get rid of pervs," Kenta said

"Lets just hope that dosen't happen a lot," Renamon said "It's a drain of energy

* * *

><p>Kazu and Guardramon were with Justimon at Ryos home<p>

"Hi dad," Ryo said

"Hi son," his dad said to the half human half digital creture

"Your dads not freaked out by you biomered?" Guardramon said supirsed

"Nah, I told him all about the challenge, he cool," Ryo said "Plus he dosen't have to buy extra chow for Cyberdramon for a bit,"

"I don't eat that much!" Cyberdramon said

"How can you eat?" "Kazu said "You don't have a mouth. Come to think about, Cyberdramon dosen't have any eyes, how can you see?"

"I can just take the helmet off," Ryo said proceededing to do so. Only to be shocked as Takato and Guilmon were to see his head a mix of his own and Cyberdramons.

He had that brown top half that had no eyes, litle horns, his bromn hair, and pointy teeth

"AH!" Justimon said shocked

* * *

><p><strong>More madness l8ter<strong>


	5. MegaGargomon's All Washed Up

A good chunk of the day had gone by now, and the for biomerged tamers and digimon were still undevolved. Yet not for long

* * *

><p>Sakuyamon and Kenta was at her (Rikas) home, her grandma was asleep in bed<p>

"Geez," Kenta said getting some energy drinks for everyone (this is a joke from ep 16) "Who knew your guy's mega form was so attractive?"

"Who knew we'd have to use Sprit Strike to get rid of so many pervs," Sakuyamon said weakened from all the attacks she'd done.

"You sure you don't want MarineAngemon to just heal you like before? Y'know when we were battling the D-Reaper," Kenta said

"No," Sakuyamon said

"I don't need to cheat to win," Renamon said "Plus these drink are delicious,"

Sakuyamon opened a bottle

"Wait a sec," Kenta said "Can you two eat while biomerged?"

"Huh?" Sakuyamon said

"Well I mean..." Kenta began "Okay so Rika you're inside Renamon, thus Sakuyamons mouth is Renamons mouth. As her lips only move when shetalk by herself. So then she's drinking the drink, but you're also part of her yet you don't..."

Kentas attaept at trying to graps the logic in biomerged digimon eating was cut short as MarineAngemon had a drink of his own. Sadly the drink packed to much of a punch for the little mega to handle, and he was bouncing of the walls and firing little heart attacks everywhere.

"Hit the deck!" Kenta said hidding under a table. Sakuyamon joined him

Soon enough MarineAngemon's sugar rush came to a crashing hault, and he was out like a light

"No more energy dranks for him," Kenta said seeing his digimon K.O'd

"We better clean this up," Sakuyamon said seeing the slipt drinks, and other think Kentas digimon damaged

"I hope my grandma didn't wake up from all that," Rika said getting a broom

Don't worry, her grandma sleeps like log.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Justimon, Kazu, and Guardamon<p>

"So what dose this say?" Kazu said holding up a newspaper

"New burger joint get robbed," Justimon said "

"I just don't get it," Kazu said trying to wrap his mind around how a digimon can see with no eyes

"Perhaps it's simply something for humans not to understand," Guardramon said

"But. But..." Kazu passed out from overloading his brain on trying to make sence of Justimon and his eyeless self.

* * *

><p>Back with Gallantmon, Calimon had come over earlier, sadly late for seeing the start of the competition.<p>

Yet Jerri saw this as and opportunity to go get some foood for her friend and digimon. Since she thought they might devolve while she was gone for some reason

"Why'd we do that?" Takato said

"I don't know," Jerri said "But I'm want to make sure you're not cheating,"

"Cheating bad," Jerri said talking through her dog puppet "Bad cheating digimon,"

With that she ws off

"You'd think she'd cut me some slack for saving her life and being my girlfriend and all," Takto said

Gallantmons stomach growled

"Takato, I'm so hungry," Guilmon said

"I know," Takato said feeling Guilmons hunger as well. "But we got to hold on, Jerri will be back soon, we can will this,"

Guilmon moaned

* * *

><p>Suzi and Lopmon were swimming in the pond in the woods<p>

While MegaGargomon did all in his power to concentrate, to will the biomerge on.

Yet sadly Terriermon wasn't doing so well

"I'm so hungry," he said

Just then a huge stomach growl came from the mega. It made a small earthquake occur, don't worry Suzi and digimon were okay

"No momentai," Terriermon said

"Fight through the hunger Terriermon," Henry said "We can do this, we can...

Another growling stomach quake

"Henery I don't think we're gonna win this," Terriermon said "I'm stariving, and I doubt we have enough money for about a thousands burgers for us to eat. Since we're so huge and all. Plus It getting close to sundown, no way we can leave Suzi and Lopmon here with us all night. They'll catch colds,"

"But I brought camping gear," Henry said "They'll be fine,"

"I didn't see any," Terriermon said "Ya I..."

It was at this moment that Henry realized he'd biomerged while he still had his backpack full of camping gear on. Which meant it was stuck in MegaGargomon.

Plus Terriermon was right, there was no way they'd win this contest being to weak and hungry. Also it wasn't worth Suzi catching a cold.

"Lets get Suzi and Lopmon so they can call the others," Henry said "Suzi c'mon, we're going home now. Terriermon and I quit,"

"But Henry I was rotting for you," Suzi said

"I know," MegaGargomon said scooping up Suzi and Lopmon in his hand

"Lets get back near the city and then we'll devolve. No point walking all the way home at least," Henry said

With that they began to fly off.

Yet just then, MegaGargomon deloved and the two digiom and two tamers fell into the pond.

Lopmon changed back into Antylamon, and lept Suzi to safety

Henery and Terriermon weren't so lucky

"I packed everying, but a change of clothes," Henery said soaking wet.

He didn't think he'd need any cause he was butt naked in Terriermon and all.

"So how are we gonna get home Henry?" Suzi asked

"Anyone got money for a bus?" Terriermon said

* * *

><p><strong>1 down<strong>

**3 left**

**Who's next to devole? (any suggestions?)**

**More l8ter**


	6. Justimon Just Lost

Sakuyamon and Kenta had just finished up cleaning the mess MarineAngemon had made while on that sugar rush

"Whew, done," Kenta said

"Like it never happened," Rika said

MarineAngemon was still out, sleeping like a digibaby

"Perhaps now we can eat in peace," Renamon said "I feel so tried from everything that's happened today,"

"You and me both Renamon," Rika said also feeling tired from all the Spirit Strikes, plus that fact that she'd only eaten breakfast today, and just cleanined up basically the whole kitchen and dining room.

Just then Kentas cell phone rang

"Hello?" Kenta said "Henerys out of the contest, really? Okay,"

Kenta hung up

"Henery and Terriermon are out?" Sakuyamon said

"Yep," Kenta said

"Wow, I thought we'd wouldn't have an elimination this soon," Renamon said

"Let's just we're not next," Rika said

"There's still an energy drink left," Kenta said holding the unopened bottle that wasn't spilled of busted by his digimon

"Wow, what luck," Sakuyamon said drinking it, then proceeded to make a sandwhich for herself

Kenta found that a bit odd when Sakuyamon ate

"So is it like being pregnant when eating Rika?" Kenta asked

"Huh?" Sakuyamon said

"I mean since Renamons eating the food, and Rika your inside her, so dose the prechewed food go down to you?" Kenta asked

"No," Rika said "It's kind of strange thought I'll admit. But as Renamon eats I feel more full as well. And I taste what she tastes"

Kenta was once again confussed as to how that worked.

"But...how dose?" he said starting to get a headache

"Maybe it's best you just forget drop it," Sakuyamon said yawning "Besides it's getting late, lets all get to bed,"

So with that they all hit the hay

Kenta did feel a tad akward about sleeping in the same room with what was technically an attractive older woman.

"She's so pretty when she sleeps," Kenta thought "NO! Kenta what are you thinking! That's still Rika and Renamon. Don't even try snuggling whith them! You want to get a Sprit Strike to! Or worse?"

But still Kenta was tempted by how hott of a woman Renamon and Rika made

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Gallantmon, Calimon, and Jerri.<p>

Jerri, and the little digimon could only watch in awe as the mega devoured loaf of bread after loaf of bread

"I've never seen anyone eat like that," Jerri said

"What terrible manners they have," Calimon said

Y'know how hungry Guilmon is right? Well that's nothing compaired to how much food Guilmons mega form could pack away.

After what must've been about twenty five loaves, all the bread was gone

"Whew, thanks Jerri," Takato said

"You're just lucky your parents own that bakery, or you'd have so must cash to owe me," Jerri said

Galllantmon burped just then

"Ew, guy," Jerri said

"Accually that was me," Guilmon said

Just then Gallantmon farted

"Guilmon," Calimon said trying to fly away from the smell

"That time wasn't me," Guilmon said

"Takato!" Jerri said shocked

It was agood thing Takato was n his digimon, she could see his embarrashed face

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Justimon, Kazu, and Guardramon<p>

Kazu had finally let the subject of eyeless digimon go, and was currently helping the mega digimon make dinner

"Check this out you two," Ryo said unleashing Justimon lazer blade and getting out a watermellon

Justimon tossed int into the air and sliced in up into perfectly chopped up pieces

"Whoa, neat," Kazu said

"Do you think it's wise to be wasting you energry on childish fun like that?" Guardramon asked

"Nonscene," Ryo said slicing and dicing some apples "Cyberdramon and I can do this all..."

Just then there was a flash of light and Ryo and Cyberdramon where unbiomerged

The apple pieces fell on there heads

"What?" Ryo said seeing he was human

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ryo and Kazu moaned

Guardramon got Kazu phone and Cyberdramon dialed the numbers to the others

* * *

><p>Henry, Terriermon, Suzi and Lopmon had managed to get a ride from a bus after all.<p>

"Good thing my bus pass was in my pants," Henry said in now forced to wear a sleeping bag cause of his wet clothes

The bus driver did ask any questions about all this

"Kids running around in the woods with toy rabbits in pajamas. Eh still beats all that red goo (the D-Repers Chaos) and flying purlpe eyeballs (that Runaway Locomon Movie)" he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Only Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are left<strong>

**Who's gonna win it all**

**Any suggestions for the finale? (And yes I let Gallantmon leave that little stone hut if you want. Like he can go into his Crimson mode and fly Jerri and Calimon around or something)**

**l8ter**


	7. Final Showdown Part 1

The sun rose on the following day, and the final two contestants in the Mega Challange.

* * *

><p>First, at Rika's house.<p>

The sun shown in the window, and are favorite four eyed digimon nerd with it, yet as he awaoke he became very suprised were he was. There he was, in Rikas little sleeping bag bed, snuggled up with Sakuyamon

"Bu...?" Kenta quickly shut up and held still, knowing what would happen if Sakuyamon woke up.

He was sure it wasn't going to be have a playfull pillow fight.

Kenta was still more shocked and confussed at how he managed to get in her bed.

"Was I sleep walking or something?" Kenta thought "I thought I got over that years ago."

Just then MarineAngemon began to still and wake up, only to see what his tamer was doing

Kenta motioned for his digimon to shhhh.

"Help me," he whispered

Thinking quickly, MarineAngemon made one of his giant heart bubbles

"How's this supposed to..!" Kenta whispered angerly

Sakuyamon yawned

"Huh? What's going on?" Rika and Renamon said

MarineAngemon began laughing, and winked at Kenta to play along

"Oh MarineAngemon," Kenta said "You joker. The day has just started and you're already messing around. Ha ha ha."

"Kenta make your digimon put us down," Rika said

MarineAngemon did so, sadly this caused Sakuyamon to fall on Kenta

And to make it funnier was the fact the Sakuyamons boobies fell on Kentas face

Kenta lay their for a moment after Sakuyamon already got up, he was blusshing so much, you'd think his head were a tomato (he's only 12 guys, Mini-Kentas not "Powering Up" downstairs)

Sakuyamon saw his face and bopped him

"You pervert!" she said

Kenta now had a super red hand print on his already red face.

"Thank you MarineAngemon," he thought

Sakuyamon got some breakfast

* * *

><p>Back with Gallantmon, Cailmon, and Jerri.<p>

The digimon and tamers all began to awake, they at least were all in seprate bags and blanktes

"Good moring guy," Jerri said from her little dog puppets mouth

"Morning Jerri," Gallantmon said

"Sleep well Jerri?" Takaato said

"Felt just like camping," Jerri said

"So have we won?" Guilmon asked

Jerri checked her phone again

"Nothing from Kenta, Sakuyamon must still be in it to win it," Jerri said

"Darn," Gallantmon said

With that Jerri went back for more bread, while Calimon made sure if Gallantmon devolved

* * *

><p>At about 10:00 am Sakuyamon and Gallantmon became bored<p>

"Ugh I can just stay cooped up all day," Rika said

"But you know what will happen if we go outside Rika," Renamon said

"Not if we fly," Rika said

"Huh?" Renamon said

"Ya we could fly around, that'd be fun,"

"But won't that drain your energy?" Kenta said "Beside how will I keep and eye on you?"

"Just have MarineAngemon do it," Sakuamon said

"But what if someone seee's you?" Kenta said again

"It's a cloudy day, we'll hide in the clouds," SAkuyamon said

In the end the foxy lady digimon, and little cute mega took to the skies for some fun

Yet also, Gallantmon was getting bored, and decided to go into his crimson mode (when he has wings) and fly around as well. He took Calimon with him

* * *

><p>"Ah this is so realxing Renamon," Rika said as they flew along<p>

"AH!" MarineAngemon stared to freak out

"MarineAngemon what's..?"

Just then Sakuyamon crashed into Gallantmon, don't worry they were able to get loose of eahother and didn't crash to the ground.

"Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon said "What're you doing up here?"

"What are you?" Gallantmon said

"Definelty not wasting as much power as it takes for your crimson mode," Sakuyamon said

"Hey I got plenty of power to spare," Gallantmon said

"Oh really?" Sakuyamon said "How about we end this competion right here, right now"

"But we'l fall when we devole," Takato said

"Don't worry, MarineAngemon will make a heart bubble and catch us," Rika said

MarineAngemon nodded

So both biomered megas (since they have no weapons now) put up their dukes. This was going to be a mega, skyhigh, fist brawl.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chance, who win it all?<strong>

**Review and tell me who you're rooting for. Next chap up on maybe Tuesday night or so**

**l8ter**


	8. Final Showdown Part 2

"Here we come," Gallantmon said as they charged at Sakuyamon

Yet the foxy digital mega was able to dodge it with ease

"The D-Reaper must've been really slow if you managed to desrtoy it with one punch," Sakuyamon said

"I was adble to hold my mega form even after giving all my power to Ryo," Renamon boasted

"And who's the one who destroied all the Parasimon that you, Ryo, and Henry were trapped by? And saved the city?" Gallantmon argued throwing some more fists, all of which missed.

"Well who saved you when the D-Reaper trapped you in its chaos?" Sakuyamon said

Gallantmon had his crimson armor with wings back on, yet the two females could see the anger in Gallantmons eyes

This was there plan all along. Since they couldn't damage Takato and Guilmons mega form with all that armor they had on. Heck Beelzemon barley made a dent in him with his guns.

Sakuyamons best chance to win was make Takato and Guilmon angry so they keep trying to hit them, until eventually all the extra power it took for them to keep up their powered up mega form depleted. And the split back to normal.

"So you want a real fight huh?" Gallantmon said summoning his huge bright double blade lance weapon "Then get out of your moms clothes and back into gear!"

"Besides it's alittle creepy seeing you wearing your moms clothes anyway," Guilmon added

"Bring it on!" Sakuyamon said not having a choice but to fight now

* * *

><p>Back at Rikas house<p>

Kenta was still in his little happy state over getting motorboated by techincally two women

When suddenly the case with Sakuyamons aromr and clothes bust open and a turn into two spirit foxes that flew out the window, he staff turned into a thrid one and followed

Kenta was so shocked by that he pissed his pants

"Oh man," Kenta said "Where dose Rikas family keep the carpet cleaner?"

* * *

><p>Back with the biomerged megas<p>

Sakuyamons spirit foxes flew over to her and swirled around her body. LIke when she first becomes herself. Soon enough Rika and Renamon were ready for a real battle

"Lets go boys," Sakuyamon said

"Lets," Gallantmon said as his lance/blade connected with Sakuyamons staff

As they did the sky exploded with red and pink colors

Which caused many of the people below to stare up in curiosity

"AH!" GAllantmon cried going for another attack

Sakuyamon quickly made another sheild around her out of petals. It held up to Gallantmons attack

"You can't keep this up for long haha," Gallantmon laughed as he bassed at their sheild

Sakuyamon hated to admit it, but they were right. In his crimson mode Gallantmon was just to strong

To Renamon it felt worse than when she was Talmon and was hold up her sheild while one of the four Sovren was putting on the heat (ep 37)

"Try and keep it together Renamon," Rika urged "He must be getting weaker with all the power he's unleashing

"As are we," Renamon said "I don't think are sheild will last much longer,"

Gallantmon bashed it more

"We have only one chance left," Rika said "We have to put all are power into it!"

"But what if it dosen't hold?" Renamon asked

"It won't hold now, it's are best chance to win," Rika said

With that Sakuyamon had her armor, staff, helmet, gloves, boots, belt, and hair ties burst into data and strengthen the barrier around them

Sadly it took it's toll as well, Sakuyamon felt as weak as she was when she did the same thing with Justimon. It was a wonder they still stayed biomerged.

"Ha, we'll bust through this like it's paper," Gallantmon said attacking it again. No effect

"Hehe," Sakuyamon laughed phaintly

Gallantmon was starting to feel weak as well, all the power he'd been using to beat Sakuyamon, along with Guilmon still trying to maintan crimson mode was strating to take its toll

"We're not splitting back before you do!" Gallantmon said summoning all his power into his weapon

"Wait!" Calimon said "Stop fighting, you could hurt Rika and Renamon really bad,"

Gallantmon looked back at weaked female mega, Sakuyamon looked to exsasted to know what whhat going on just then between Calimon and the mega

A blast like the one he was about to unleash would surely break through, and maybe cause them to explode into data.

Winning this contest wasn't worth doing something like that

Gallantmon decied to throw the contest

"AH!" Takato and Guilmon pretened "OH NO! I'M ALL OUT OF POWER! I...feel..."

MarineAngemon quickly blew a bubble and caught Gallantmon just before he split back into Takato and Guilmon

"Oh no." Takto said "Guilmon we're us again. Looks like you two win,"

"Huh?" Sakuyamon said looking up and seeing Takato and Guilmon back to normal

MarineAngemon blew another bubble at the weak mega, once they were safely inside Sakuyamon said

"We..won..." then changed back into Rika and Renamon who wee passed out from all the energy they used up

* * *

><p>A short time later Jerri called everyone up and told them Rika and Renamon had won. They all meat back at the park and congradulated the females<p>

"Wow I can't believe you outlasted Cyberdramon and me princess," Ryo said

"How'd it feel?" Henry said

"How'd you go to the barthrom?" Kazu said

As Rika and Renamon, still very tried from their win, vasting in victory, Guilmon asked Takato something

"Takato, since we gave up so Rika and Renamon woulddn't get hurt, dose that mean we're technically the best mega? Cause we probably wouldv'e lasted longer."

Takato patted his digimon head and said "Ya bubby we're the best, but don't tell Rika or Renamon that

**The End**


	9. Pointless Yet Silly Epiloge

So with the dare over, everyone went home. Except Kenta

Sure these last few days were really exciting and all, yet still he wished he could've been a contestant in it

"Man, I wish there was such a thing as a super mega," he said

Yet just then his digivice began to glow.

"Biomerge digivolution," a female voice said

And before Kenta or MarineAngemon knew it, they had just biomerged. In the end they looked like some type of strange bunny cupid with pink and red heart armor, along with a cool bow and heart shaped arrows

"Whoa," Kenta said seeing his new biomerged mega from self

MarineAngemon was really happy as well

"Oh man what till I tell..."

So you're the little digimon that's been causing all the trouble eh?" Beelzemon said "I'd be here sooner yet my bike's still getting fixed. Man it's hard getting serivce when you lgot wings, this one dude threw a wrench and me a busted one (hence why he didn't get there faster).

"Beelzemon?" the super mega MarineAngemon said

"How you know my name?" Beelzemon

"It's me K..."

"I don't care who ya are Valentines day reject, you're going down!"

With that Kenta and MarineAngemon got a serious test drive as their new super mega self

Don't worry nobody got deleted, although MarineAngemon and Impmon were hurting for a good while after they were done, not to mention Kenta

* * *

><p><strong>The End...Again<strong>


End file.
